


Приглашение

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Приглашение

— Гриффиндор!

Могло ли все оказаться еще хуже, чем провести ближайшие семь лет в одной спальне с двумя самоуверенными заносчивыми мальчишками, с которыми он ухитрился поругаться в поезде? Вряд ли. 

Едва передвигая ноги, он поплелся в сторону красного-золотого факультета. Северус ненавидел красный. И даже улыбка Лили и то, что они будут учиться вместе на одном факультете, не радовало Северуса — он надеялся, что этим факультетом будет Слизерин. 

В спальне мальчиков их оказалось пятеро: он, два тихих парня и эти двое. Расклад так себе. Двое в нейтралитете и двое против него. Он решил пока затаиться и понаблюдать, лишний раз не нарываясь на драку. Этих двоих это, похоже, устраивало. Они его попросту игнорировали. 

По обычному распорядку дня Поттер и Блэк развлекались, тюфяк Питер смотрел на них восторгом и обожанием, а болезненного вида Ремус отстраненно наблюдал за их выходками и шутками. 

После первого же урока чар, где они проходили левитацию предметов, Поттер-Блэк зачаровывали все, что попадалось им под руку. В Большом зале яблоки, в гостиной книги, в спальне — подушки. 

Ремус прячась за книгой и делая вид, что читает, наблюдал, как Поттер с полным сосредоточением увлеченно левитирует свою подушку в сторону ничего не подозревающего Блэка. Тот расслабленно лежал на спине, закрыв глаза. У Поттера разве что глаза не горели от восторга. Уголки губ Ремуса чуть подрагивали в сдерживаемой улыбке. Подушка зависла в полуметре над головой Блэка и упала ему точно на лицо. Тот подпрыгнул, страшно чертыхаясь, и, выхватив палочку, запустил подушку обратно в Поттера. Она пролетела, сбив того с ног. Впечатляюще. Но Поттер быстро вскочил и снова отправил ее в полет. По комнате летали перья, подушки, как бладжеры, сбивали первогодок. Северус незаметно держал руку на палочке, прикрывая свое внимание учебником зельеварения.

Очередной снаряд сбил что-то с прикроватной тумбочки. Послышался звон осколков — это разбился стеклянный ангел Питера. 

— Да может, ничего? Это же какая-то фигня, — с досадой произнес Блэк.

— Но она, похоже, важна Питеру, — нахмурился Джеймс. 

— Ладно, давай попробуем, — закатил глаза Блэк.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и они переглянулись. 

— Ремус, вы же общаетесь с Питером, — Поттер умоляюще посмотрел на Люпина. — Задержи его, пожалуйста. Пока мы тут...

— Соберем эту фигню, — закончил за него Блэк, сосредоточенно разглядывая осколки, как пазл. В их распоряжении было лишь Репаро, явно не подходящее для столь сложной работы.

Северус с интересом наблюдал за ходом дела. Блэк, полностью погруженный в процесс, собирал по мельчайшим осколкам фигурку, а Поттер накладывал на каждую деталь одно и тоже заклинание. В паре они работали довольно быстро и управились минут за пятнадцать. 

— Мордред, здесь не хватает одного осколка.

Они внимательно оглядывали пол, когда на лестнице вновь послышались шаги. Поттер метнулся к тумбочке Петтигрю, поставил ангела и отскочил от нее на порядочное расстояние, чтобы не быть заподозренным в чем бы то ни было. 

В комнату вошел Петтигрю, за его спиной виновато маячил Люпин. Блэк незаметно показал ему большой палец и тот расслабился. Похоже, они понадеялись, что тюфяк не заметит поломки. 

На следующее утро Поттер и Блэк нарочито медленно собирались и остались в комнате, когда Северус спускался к завтраку вслед за Петтигрю и Люпином. Должно быть они намеревались облазить весь пол в поисках малюсенького куска стекла. Снейп улыбнулся, представив их ползающими по полу.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросила Лили.

— Да так. 

Это повторялось каждый день. Они даже выучили Акцио и какое-то заклятие иллюзии. В остальном же, ни победа, ни проигрыш не вызывали у них ни торжества, ни обиды, как будто все это была бесконечная игра в кулачки. С Северусом у них установился нейтралитет: глупо ссориться с человеком, с которым живешь в одной спальне. 

— Не знаю, может, попробовать трансфигурировать под размер? — с досадой спросил Джеймс. Северус как раз входил в комнату и заметил, как тот по привычке лохматит свое воронье гнездо. 

— Слишком мелкие грани. — голос Блэка был глух от усталости.

Совсем больные. Северус открыл свой чемодан и достал проклятую стекляшку. Было весело наблюдать за ними эти дни. 

— Держите. 

Джеймс просиял, как будто он подарил ему весь мир. А Блэк, прищурясь, смотрел так, что становилось не по себе. Северус передернул плечами и, прихватив нужный учебник, вышел из комнаты.

К концу октября все четверо ошивались где-то в замке. Даже тюфяк Питер оказался тем еще проходимцем: все время молчал, а когда начал говорить, делал это жестко и метко, боясь, правда, что будут за это бить, но Поттер только ржал. С мягкими витиеватыми оборотами Люпина, конечно, не сравнить, тут даже Блэк отставал. 

К декабрю они высыпали на улицу. Северус с потаенной завистью смотрел на то, как они играют в снежки. Это была настоящая снежная война. С Лили, конечно, было круто, но иногда чего-то такого не хватало. 

На утро отъезда перед рождественскими каникулами на краю его кровати лежали простые черные варежки. В таких Блэк весь декабрь играл в снежки.


End file.
